


An Unusual Way to Start the Year

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: You and Steve lose a bet to Natasha and Clint, and now, you two have to play Edward FortyHands. What a great way to start the new year.Originally posted: December 31, 2015





	An Unusual Way to Start the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAQUlXYa5ZY. Hope you enjoy. More of a drabble; wrote it in a three-hour duration. Happy New Years!

_Damn it_ , you thought as Natasha was wrapping duct tape over your hands.  _This is not how you wanted to start the new year._  Tonight was yet another night where Tony Stark held one of his parties at the Avengers Tower. But this time, he had a reason, New Years Eve.

It was well passed midnight, and Steve and you were enjoying your time at the party, when Clint and Nat challenged the two of you to a pool game. You thought you had a a pretty good chance, since you and Steve had a clear state of mind. Unfortunately, you underestimated the aim and skills of the two master assassins and lost the bet. And here you were, playing Edward FortyHands with Steve.

At the moment, Natasha and Clint were explaining the game to your guys. Of course, instead of regular beer, you were downing Asgardian mead. Somehow, Thor got a not-as-strong liquor, so it was more like beer and less like hard alcohol.

“What you do is duct-tape a forty to either hand and you can’t take them off until drinking both forties,” Nat explained, with a smirk on her lips. You looked at Steve with a nervous expression. You never mind parties, including since, like Steve, you could never get drunk. You were thankful, because you knew you were a light-weight and you never liked drinking because you rather not get drunk and make a fool out of yourself. So of course, the world gave you an Asgardian friend.

“This should be interesting, because back in the day, half a sip of a wine cooler and you were out,” Steve joked. Only Steve knew your true side. You’ve been friends with him since you were little and were part of the Super Soldier Project back in the 40s. It took some time to get used to the new millennium. New technology, new movies, new music, and new…. drinking games?

“This is going to be amazing,” Clint laughed as he was duct-taping the forties to Steve as well. “We’ve never seen the fun side of Y/N L/N and Steve Rogers.” You see, in the Tower, you were known as a sweetheart. You only opened up with Steve, and both of you knew that you guys can be little shits. “I guarantee that one of you are going to be in a loin cloth at the end of this.”

You chuckled nervously. Half of you just wanted to chug it and get it over with, but you knew that the alcohol can hit you hard and you definitely didn’t want to be embarrassed tomorrow morning. “Now it’s called Edward FortyHands because of Edward Scissorhands, starring Johnny Depp where he has scissors for hands,” Natasha continued. You and Steve both gave each other a confused look.

“We’ll show you the movie tomorrow if you aren’t too hungover,” Tony included quickly. He too was excited to see this. Everyone was getting a kick of it. Fortunately, the party has already died down and it was just the Avengers crew. Nat and Clint were finally done and unscrewed the caps of the bottles.  _Let the show begin._

“Cheers,” Steve exclaimed while clinking his two bottles with yours.

“I’m counting on you to make sure I don’t do or say anything stupid that I’ll regret in the morning,” you said directly to Bruce who was sitting on the couch adjacent to the one you and Steve were sitting on. You two started gulping the alcohol.

“How are you feeling?” you ask Steve.

“Sober,” he answered.

“Responsible,” you responded back with a clink of yours and his bottles. You drank more of your ‘beer’. “Remember when Dum Dum took five shots and Jones ended up carrying him bridal style to his tent?” Steve almost choked on his beer at this memory. He was challenging Bucky to a drinking game, not knowing that Bucky could take his liquor well.

“He kept muttering ‘The British are coming!’ like Paul Revere,” Steve remembered still laughing.

“The meatball,” you muttered nostalgically.

“Now that you two are the most vulnerable I’ve seen you so far, if you need any food, please ask Nat or I,” Clint informed. You looked at Steve with a blank face, then you both off broke with laughter.

“We’ve officially been doing this for a minute and a half,” you sputtered.

“It’s been a minute and a half and you’re like, ‘Do you guys need anything? Some condoms? A snack?’” Steve joked.

The night continued on and slowly you were consuming your forties. You were halfway done with both bottles and they were getting warmish, which made it taste like piss. At the moment, you were feeling buzzed. You and Steve were sharing memories of the past, being all nostalgic and crap. But mostly, you guys were just bringing up embarrassing stories of each other. The team were amused of your guys’ silliness.

“Remember that time when Billy asked you out in third grade saying you were the sun of his life and you just punched in the the nose?” Steve laughed.

“You are my sunshine,

my only sunshine.

You make me happy

when skies gray,” you sang drunkenly.

“These ten year-olds don’t know what the fuck you are singing about,” Steve said directed to the team.

“Well, look it up assholes,” you exclaimed. Steve was cracking up. “It’s called history. The world didn’t start spinning in 1970, you dicks.” You said this with a completely serious voice. Steve was noiselessly laughing. The other five were just smiling at your new profound caricature.

More time passed, and you finished one of your bottles with only a few ounces left in your second. You were planning on just gulping it and finish this prolonged game.

You stared at your bottle, not wanting the warm beer to to be tasted in your mouth. “Okay,” you sighed with a vague expression still staring at your bottle. “One……………….Two,”

Steve laughed again. “It’s like you forgot how to count.” You started laughing now. “You’re like, ‘One,… okay what’s coming up next?’” He continued to laugh and his hand went to his left boob, forgetting he had a beer attached to it. He ended up getting beer on his chin, which he just wiped off with his sleeve.

After you caught your breath again, you looked at him with a determined, yet drunk, expression. “Ready?” you asked. He nodded, then you chugged the rest of your drinks, ending the game. The team cheered.  _Not your ideal way to start the new year._


End file.
